tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Doktor Clean
Doktor Clean is a generic light BLU colored Medic created by YouTube user SerHalo His theme is SpongeBob SquarePants Production Music - Sweet and Lovely Origins Doktor Clean back then was a basic ordinary BLU Medic with the same cosmetics (but not painted light blu) experimenting on cleaning products, medicine, and other drugs while trying to figure out a cure to cure all diseases to save a Sniper from a incurable disease he got back in Australia. The disease was unknown, but Doktor Clean was determined to save his patient's life with everything he had. Using an uncontrollable amount of soap bars, oxi clean jars, bleach, medicine, drugs, and bottles of pure magic liquid that he bought from the wizard Merasmus for some reason, and pouring the liquid that he made in a freshly filled and soaped mopping bucket, while mixing it. It created a major explosion causing the unknown light blue-ish liquid to splash on him. Doktor Clean was able to gain consciousness after a few seconds of disaster. While cleaning up he used a bar of soap to clean his face, not knowing the soap bar was instantly absorbed when he touched it, he looked at the mirror and saw his eyes were different and more blue-er then usual. Due to absorbing the the bar of soap, he instantly felt the urge like if he had gained a unusual amount of power and strength. After that experience, he shrugged it off and went back to the Sniper's room to check his temperature and to see if he was still alive. When Doktor Clean put his hand over Sniper's head to feel his temperature, a light blue-ish light lit up from below his hand and he quickly flinched. Once that happened the Sniper opened his eyes and quickly arose from his bed, Doktor Clean was confused and shocked at first but then realized had a gain unimaginable powers from the unknown liquid he made a few minutes ago that was suppose to be a cure for Sniper and all diseases. After curing the sniper to his original state, it caused him to realize he could do good with these powers he had gain by accident. He then set out on a adventure to clean the Gmod world from sicknesses, evil villains, and the evil sins of the Gmod world. Appearance and Personality He is a light BLU colored Medic with a light BLU Physician's Mask with out the medic symbol, a light BLU Surgeon's Stahlhelm, a Sponge Bat that he mostly keeps on him, with no Medic backpack, and bright blue eyes. He is mostly polite and peaceful and loves to keep things clean, but doesn't like anything dirty nor moldy. He also likes to help out or defend a innocent person from danger or from another Freak. Behavior and abilities When coming across friendly people he's more likely to greet them nicely and politely. Unless they are dirty or soiled their diaper, he will not hesitate to spawn and throw one of his magic soap bars or oxi clean jars to instantly clean them if necessary, but asks polity or recommend them first before doing that. During a battle he is aggressive-ish and will throw everything he has got until he knows he has been beaten and will escape while he still can. If an enemy he is facing is like a normal mercenary he will not back down, but still be alerted just in case he underestimates him\her. When a enemy is too powerful for him he has no choice but absorb his OxiClean jar, which enhances his abilities, he then defenses for a limited amount of time, so he tends to end things quickly in his SuperHydroCleaning mode state. Since Doktor Clean is so (clean) he's mostly likely the enemy and the snake of sickness and he's basically immune to being sick. Powers, Faults, and Weaknesses Even though he has super human abilities and loves cleaning, he also has a curing power that cures any sicknesses, but it also can not heal anything back to life since he can only cure and not heal wounds like a normal Medic. Due to being dirty, anything like Jarate, Mad Milk, blood stains, etc can weaken him or expose him. Getting anything dirty on him will drain is abilities or strength making him weaker the more he attends to fight in that state. Anything sharp or with bullets that can penetrate through skin, can cause him to weaken a little (depending on the injury) due to his injuries and blood that is spilling out from him making him weaker, since his blood is making him dirty. If he is badly hurt or weakened by Jarate, bullets, Mad Milk, etc, he can use the last of his power to spawn one of his magic soap bars. Like users with australuim, he can absorb the soap bar to recover instantly, cleaning him and giving him his abilities and strength back. When after absorbing his OxiClean jar, he is left with nothing but a little power and energy to only escape or leave, making him a easy target against other Freaks, enemies, or monsters to attack him at any given moment in that state. He can only use the OxiClean jar once, until he regains his strength and power back, he is able to use OxiClean jar again. If used the Oxi jar while still regaining strength and power, he will die of exhaustion since the OxiClean jar takes a humongous chunk of energy, strength, and stamina in order to move, lift, and sustain the amount of energy going through him all at once and due to his low endurance. DoktorClean Weakend.png|Doktor Clean weaken by jarate DoktorClean's SuperHydroCleaning Mode.jpg|SuperHydroCleaning mode Trivia * His name Doktor Clean was partially inspired by Mr. Clean from the Mr. Clean products. * His powers and abilities are also partially inspired by made by WaiilsCleanTrash. * Doktor Clean's power to absorb one of his magic soap bars and recover from it, is an exact reference to Australuim users that use Australuim to recover more power. * The OxiClean jar effect on Doktor Clean is somewhat similar to 's super mode or SuperCleanTrash mode. * Magic soap and normal soap bars are used differently, the magic soap bars are for cleaning stuff instantly and the normal soap bars are energy sources. * His light blue skin can be gotten here * His bright blue eyes can be gotten here * His Clean Physician's Procedure Mask can be gotton here * His Sponge bat can be gotton here * The rest of his model is colored by using the TF2 Color Tool. Notable Videos By the Creator - (Gmod) A Cleaning Coincidence Category:BLU Team Category:Glass Cannons Category:Lawful Good beings Category:Martial Artists Category:Medics http://tf2-freakshow-concept.wikia.com/wiki/Monsters_created_by_SerHalo Category:Friendly Category:Magicians Category:Freaks with Theme Songs